Illuminated
by TaintedPieces
Summary: Angel Hawke needed some time alone with her thoughts. She runs to a nice peaceful place to relax and unwind. Unfortunately to one person she's running from is the one person that follows. FenrisxFem!Hawke. Smutty goodness. You have been warned.
1. The Lake

**A.N; **Hello guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice! :)

Comments & Criticism welcome (but remember to be NICE!)

I didn't come up with any of the titles, my beta did it cause she awesome. *love*

I dont own anyone from this, these are Bioware's toys I'll put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke<strong>  
><strong>Long dark hair. Blue eyes. Tattoo over and under right eye and on left cheek.<strong>  
><strong>Mage. Force Mage. Spirit Healer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I. <strong>**The Lake**

_Hawke POV_

Hawke sighed deeply, this was the first she'd been able to get any alone time for such a long time. Now that she had her new home in Hightown with her mother and was running around doing missions for people left right and centre, she rarely ever got any time alone with her thoughts.

She had found this little spot a few weeks ago when she was scoping the outside of Kirkwall for any threats. It was a nice little lake next to a small water fall where the thick thong of trees thinned out.

Breathing in the scent of the trees and water Hawke was suddenly reminded of one of her companions. The one with the forest green eyes that seem to bore straight into her soul, the one with the softest hair that seems to reflect the colours of the rainbow when caught just right by the light. Who's muscles flex and ripple when he went for a killing blow in battle, who's soft beautiful lips called to Hawke's own making her want to…

No! Hawke came here to this spot to relax and unwind, not think about the elf that drives her crazy with uncontrollable passion and desire. Not that it mattered he was oblivious to her, the only thing he saw was her staff. His reasons for hating mages were completely valid after everything he'd been through at ones hands it made her see red the pain that was caused to him. How she longed to run her hands down his markings, soothing him, down past his navel even lower to grasp his…

Jerking out of her thought yet again, Hawke mentally cursed herself. She hadn't even realised that her hands had started running down her own body. She had to control her wandering mind. This line of thought was not helping curb her desires. Taking another deep breath Hawke began undressing maybe the cold water would help douse out the rising fire within her because of him. She paused just when she was just about waist deep in to look at the large moon and thought to herself if the water didn't cool the fire then, well, she'd soon fix her little "problem" on her own.

* * *

><p><em>Fenris POV<em>

Silently running through the trees, Fenris followed a fleeing Hawke. Where was she going? She had left Kirkwall and was running through the small forest just outside the boundary of city. He had been on his way back from the Hanged man after his weekly game of diamondback with Varric. He had conveniently taken the route back that would allow him to walk past Hawke's bedroom window. This had become a bad habit.

What was she doing out here alone? Not that she couldn't handle herself, because she could, but what if she was out numbered? She could be killed or worse. I'm just doing what any decent person would do, he told himself, just looking out for a friend. Nothing more than just a friend…That he dreamt about every night, daydreamed about at every opportunity.

He was falling for her, a Mage of all things. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Varric whom he would consider an actual friend, hell he had difficulty admitting it to himself till recently.

Hawke had stopped in her flight through the forest. Fenris noticed that the trees started to thin and the sound of water could be heard. Settling nearby Fenris could see Hawke clearly while still maintaining his cover; he didn't want her to no he was spying because that's exactly what he was doing. He wasn't being a "good friend" he was following her purely because he wanted to be near her without the others. Wanted to know what she did on her own, wanted to get in her head and find out who she thought about. Was if him? Or that stupid blonde haired abomination.

Fenris train of thought quickly evaporated at the sight unfolding in front of him. Hawke who had been deep in thought previously and had been standing almost completely still at the waterside was now rubbing her hands over her own body. This was sometime Fenris only dreamed about and just as his pants started to become rather tight and uncomfortable Hawke suddenly began undressing before him.

Surely he was dreaming? This couldn't be real? He clearly passed out at the hanged man and was now dreaming, he just begged this didn't turn out the way his dreams had been going lately. Him waking to a rather large and uncomfortable problem below his waist line otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Varric or worse Isabela.

Turning his attention back to Hawke he noticed that she had discarded her clothing next to her staff at the side of the lake and was now waist deep in the water. The water gentle lapped at her firm buttock and she paused to look at the shinning moon. She look utterly stunning standing there, his beautiful dark haired goddess, standing naked before him making him ache for her as she always does, he doubt she would ever no because this was a dream…It had to be.

* * *

><p>Yes it was bad, and short.<p>

The first two chapters will be, hopefully they'll get longer after that. *fingers crossed*

R&R!

Thanks for actually making it to the end of chapter one! :D


	2. Dreams Don't Speak

**A.N; **Hello again! This chapter is even shorter but next chapter should be smutastic.

Comments & Criticism welcome (but remember to be NICE! still)

I didn't come up with any of the titles, my beta did it cause she awesome. (still) *love*

I don't own anyone from this, these are Bioware's toys I'll put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p><strong>FenrisxFem!Hawke<strong>  
><strong>Long dark hair. Blue eyes. Tattoo over and under right eye and on left cheek.<strong>  
><strong>Mage. Force Mage. Spirit Healer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II. <strong>**Dreams Don't Speak**

The water was cool and crisp on her heated skin. Leaning slightly forward, Hawke pushed herself breaking the calm surface of the lake and submerged her head. The quiet was deafening it made Hawke realise just how loud her life really was.

Breaking throughout the surface and breathing in the night air, Hawke and this sensation down her spine that made her feel like she was been watched. Covering herself with her arms Hawke turned to face the trees. She quickly scanned the threshold to the small clearing but couldn't see anything. If someone was out there they had the advantage as she was naked and her staff was lying with her clothes in a heap.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, come out now and I'll think about being merciful", she called out.  
>There was a small movement directly in front of her. She couldn't leave the lake without her invader seeing her completely bear. The movement in the trees increased as a tall rather handsome figure stepped out.<p>

Hawke was too shocked and embarrassed to notice the hungry in Fenris's eyes. Neither said anything they just stood eyes locked with one another. Suddenly Fenris started doing something Hawke had only dreamt about, he placed his blade at his feet and started disrobing; all the while his eyes never left hers.

As he slide his under shirt off Hawke marvelled at how toned and firm his bare chest was. Another thing she noted was that his lyrium tattoos continued down his neck over his chest down his tanned abs to his waist band…That was rapidly lowering before her eyes.

Before she could comprehend what she was seeing, Fenris slide into the water wearing only his small clothes and started to advance on a rather stunned Hawke. His eyes still staring at her face. Funny, she had always assumed that if there was a naked woman before a man his eyes would not be locked on her face. Yet here he was his eyes staring intently at her face. Memorising her features, drinking in her flawless skin and piercing blue eyes.

He reached Hawke in what felt like an eternity. Reaching out he cupped her face with his hand.  
>Eventually Hawke spoke, "Fenris? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Strange" he murmured "Normally you don't speak to me in my dreams"

He started to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Hawke immediately leaned into his touch. His hand was rough but gentle on her skin. So he dreamt about her? No, no, he dreamt about her naked?

Still lost in her thought and the gentleness of his hand on her face Hawke didn't notice when he closed the small gap between them until his lips where on hers. For a brief moment Hawke thought she had died, and then she felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to his bare chest, hands rested lightly on his upper arms.

Hawke suddenly became very aware that she was utterly naked with her bare breast pressed against his chest and that he wasn't much better. Her hands found there way to his chest and gentle pushed him away. They parted but his hands never left the small of her back.

"Fenris this isn't a dream. This is real. You'll regret this tomorrow. I can't…I can't lose you."  
>He reached out and brushed away a single tear with his thumb.<p>

"Hawke I would never regret this. Never. I've dreamt about this since we met.", He pressed his forehead to hers.  
>"I -well- I… I care for you…A lot", He looked into her eyes then.<p>

"Fenris", She laced her fingers thought his hair.

" I care for you too."

Then she pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Who wants to hit me for the ending? Cause I want to hit myself.<p>

Chapter three will be up as soon as i type it.

R&R

Thanks again!


	3. Author note

Author note

Hey guys!

Just so you all know I will be updating soon

It's the last week of college so I'm typing like a boss but will be updating in the next week or two

Just in case you thought I'd forgotten about you

Please check out my one shot The Guessing Game

Be back really really REALLY soon


End file.
